nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Rizevim Vermillion
'Basic Information (continued)' 'Background Information' Rizevim lived with his family in the Vermillion residence along with one of his classmates-- the person who was raised together with him since birth and serves as his personal assassin, Ito Uchiha-- and his family. Rizevim's parents almost always had fights, there were a few times where he was nearly killed in the aftermath of his parents' fights. However, whenever something like that happened, Ito was always there by his side. Rizevim had a little sister who was killed by a fellow student, who covered it up along with Ito, blaming it on a serial pervert. As an act of revenge, Rizevim killed the student in the same way that he killed his little sister, stabbing him repeatedly in the chest with a kunai. Rizevim & Ito at age 8 had also been kidnapped, but they both succeeded in fleeing, but end up getting lost in a mountain. Ito desperately tried to cheer up Rizevim, but he ended making him cry because he could sense Ito's fear and anxiety. However, they were finally saved because of Ito's ability as a swordsman. 'Personality and Behavior' Rizevim is a lazy and unenthusiastic boy who spends much of his time asleep. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him. though he is observant and a capable analyst. Rizevim hated the loneliness he felt in the world but often could not avoid because his only sister was killed, and Ito one of his trusted friends and body-guards betrayed him, he had grown to hate people and chose to not be around them. Rizevim conducts himself as a unsociable, likeable, and often easy going student.Though in truth Rizevim is a mysterious boy, being very down-to-earth. He never cared about schoolwork, seeing the entire thing as trivial, even though his intellect would make it easy for him. Rize takes most day-to-day affairs with open disinterest, often not even noticing the affection of others. He has a strong dislike for nobles and Kage, viewing them as tepid and "overprivileged parasites." In battle, Rizevim is very cold and tactical, he is willing to sacrifice anyone, civilians and shinobi alike, if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. Rizevim usually tries to be polite, but he can be overly harsh and insensitive, often without realizing it as his dementia has caused him a lack of social awareness and lack of insight into his own behavior. Because of this, he has problems understanding how his own behavior can affect other people and he may not notice or misunderstands social hints. This causes him trouble to express himself in socially appropriate manner and often leads to other people misunderstanding what he's trying to say and vice versa. Rizevim is very cunning and smart. He's skilled at manipulating others and he sometimes acts insane in order to trick others to perform a certain action. He also has notable deduction skills as he often solves the problem long before the others. However, he doesn't want credit for this, and often acts ignorant during the task at hand and only gives hints as he wants to see the others figure things out by themselves. He also does this because he wishes to stay on the side until he can determine which side has the stronger hope. He appears to dislike lying and he would rather tell the truth or speak in vague manner instead of directly lying. Rizevim is also very rigid and stubborn about his beliefs. He is sometimes conflicted between his bizarre beliefs and his own feelings. He believes that he is worthless and doesn't deserve any kindness from others, yet he really desires to be appreciated and loved. He greatly admires the Shinobi's of the Leaf for their talents and capability to embody hope, yet he doesn't care much about them as actual human beings and individuals. He receives the mistreatment from others with a smile. In general, he appears unusually calm to the point of apathy, and is rather unfazed by most things happening around him. He has a habit of forgetting how he is supposed to act as a Genin and he seems to misunderstand orders quite a lot, though these may be passive-aggressive acts done on purpose. Appearance Rizevim is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in a messy manner jutting outwards in every direction, and some of his hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has a slanted, slit pupiled, yellow eye which is his right one, while his left eye is covered by a black eye-patch; He is usually seen in a black long sleeved sweater top with black ripped pants, and sometimes is seen wearing no shoes at all. Motto "Honestly, the mere thought of our words alone aren't quite evident enough to learn the truth about the whole world of what we want to truly say in the matters of politics when we cannot freely bend it to our ideal control. If we ourselves cannot bring each other to change how the world really think of us then you need to change one's life after another around firsthand to entitled a newer meaning behind those differences." “If you touch a person, something is born from that interaction, right? Repulsion, anticipation, whatever...” “All of you posses the qualities needed to be able to embody it... Do you understand? Hope, in other words, is a proactive will and talent... It's an absolute "good" that's brought forth by that! That's why, as long as there exist seeds of hope, I'll gladly kill a person... and gladly die myself. Since right now, my reason for living like this is hope itself!” Statsbook Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: 'Training Roleplays: ' 'Approved by: ' |}